This relates generally to sliding buttons, and more particularly, to sliding buttons with rotating shafts.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices often include buttons. For example, a cellular telephone may have a button that slides between different positions. Conventional sliding buttons have button members that interact with a sliding switch. A user can slide a button member between different positions to actuate the sliding switch.
Conventional sliding button arrangements such as these may be difficult to manufacture with desired properties. In some arrangements, the proximity of the sliding button and the sliding switch mechanism make it difficult to mount a conventional sliding button within a device. Problems can also arise in switch placement and performance.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved sliding buttons for use in equipment such as handheld devices and other electronic devices.